BrawlShots
by Rabid Fangirl21
Summary: A series of oneshots based around Brawl characters and sometimes the events of the Subspace Emissary. Mostly Luigi and Dedede-centric. R&R, please! Chapter Eleven-Bitter Rivalry: Dedede and Wario brawl. 'Nuff said.
1. Thoughts of a King

Hi, I'm starting up something new

**Hi, I'm starting up something new! Sorry, heh, I know I have a habit of starting things and not finishing them, but oh well. Deal with it. :P**

**Anyway, this is a series of (hopefully) one-shots based on the characters in Brawl and events in the Subspace Emissary.**

Chapter One: Thoughts of a King

King Dedede was walking through the lush, green gardens of the Brawl Grounds (the Brawl Mansion was also built on the enormous Brawl grounds). He was thinking about their recent adventure. All of the Brawlers travelling around and working together to stop Tabuu. But he was mainly thinking about the friends he'd made.

He was friendly with Ness, but because of the age differences of course, they weren't proper friends. He was very friendly with Bowser, because they are both quite now-friendly villains. He and Bowser were definitely great friends. They had made up after Bowser had fought him after being revived. Dedede could understand he was angry and shocked when he was made into a Trophy.

Thinking about how Bowser was made into a trophy, he mind drifted onto the villain of the Zelda series. He wasn't sure about Ganondorf, he was a bit too dark for his preferences and Wario just irritated him. He remembered just before their grand adventure in the great maze, how Wario had run up to him without warning and bowled him over. It had really hurt. But he guessed Wario was sour about getting his craft and trophies stolen.

But then he remembered Luigi. That plumber was one of the kindest people he knew. He remembered seeing Luigi for the first time. _What a pushover…_He'd thought, watching him cower in the presence of a puny Waddle Dee. He remembered how the man had revived him with Ness when they could've left him. Yes, it was thanks to Dedede's badges that they were alive themselves, but He _had_ whacked Luigi with his mallet very hard. _**Very **_hard. He was surprised the poor man hadn't broken his back.

But it was in the subspace before the great maze where he'd appreciated the younger Mario brother the most. After Wario knocked him over and challenged him to a fight, he and Ness helped him up. The king had just really appreciated that moment. He'd realized how kind people were in this league of fighters, and had learned to be kind to others as well.

CRASH!

"Watch were you're walking, you tub of lard!" Sonic had yelled at him. Dedede had just glared after the speedy hedgehog.

Well, maybe not all people in the league.

**How's that for my first installment? Tell me in a review, please! **


	2. Annoying Hedgehogs

**Hi pplz, or just Solitary Shadow and Mog Anarchy, my only two reviewers so far...  
**

**Luigi: :sweatdrops:**

* * *

**Chapter two: Annoying Hedgehogs**

King Dedede was bored, and had invited Luigi to eat a café near the grand Mansion the Brawlers and the Hands had constructed to celebrate the end of Tabuu.

"Tell me something, Luigi…What do you think of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Dedede asked lowly, in case the aforementioned brawler was around.

"Well, I find some flaws in his attitude, especially since he's a newcomer," Luigi muttered, "but I can't bring myself to really dislike him. He _can _be very kind at times."

The King considered his friend's words for a few moments.

"Hmm…well, I can't say I like him. Mainly due to his lack of respect for anyone. Grr, I hate having to brawl that little blue turd…all he does is run away, yell 'you're too slow!' in the most irritating way possible-"

"You've got to admit, Dedede- you are on the slow side," Luigi joked. The other ignored this and continued.

"-and then when I try to bash his head in with my hammer, he runs away and repeats, hitting me on his way!" The king yelled, voice steadily growing louder as he recalled past brawls with Sonic.

"Uhh, Dee, you're shouting…" Luigi murmured, noticing the other Brawlers in the café had started to stare. But Dedede didn't notice.

"(Growls) I swear, if I ever get my hands on him-" he yelled, producing his mechanized mallet from nowere and slamming on the ground, "That's what will happen to him!"

Luigi winced as his friend slammed the heavy hammer on the ground, and looked at the hammer warily. King Dedede, embarrassed about his sudden bout of rage, sat down, head bowed low.

"Well, if you really dislike Sonic soo much, I have a plan…"Luigi murmured, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He whispered something to the king.

"Ooh, me like. Luigi you little devil," Dedede teased.

* * *

Later that night, Luigi and Dedede snuck into Sonic's room. Luigi had picked the lock quite easily (He figured his Mr. L side had something to do with his sudden increase of intelligence about machinery and sneaky things like lock-picking. Not to mention the increase of mischievous-ness to his personality.) and they carefully wandered inside. Luigi found one of the main electricity sockets and carefully undid the screws holding the plastic cover on the wall. He took a gander at the wires the absence of the plastic cover revealed and slowly charged one of his hands with electricity. He then released the electricity into the wires, frying them.

Dedede then did his part-he plugged in as many electronic things in the Hedgehog's room as possible into the socket, making it look like Sonic overcharged the socket himself. Luigi had made sure it was safe to plug things in also, by the way. He'd blown all the wires, stopping the flow of electricity, to make sure no one would get hurt.

The two left the room hurriedly after finishing their work.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Luigi murmured, feeling quite guilty already.

"Oh come one, Luigi- all we did was leave his room without electricity for a while…"

"I guess…He did kinda deserve it. I will admit he gets really annoying with his gloating…" Luigi smiled, feeling a bit better. (Oh and also, every room in the mansion has a separate electric circuit giving them electricity-if they used an extortionate amount of electricity, it was them that would have to pay for it. It was a very complicated setup that probably doesn't make sense, but then again, it's a game-it doesn't have to make sense. :))

* * *

"NO ELECTRICITY FOR FIVE DAYS?!" Sonic screeched. The electrician nodded solemnly. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**I was tired when I wrote this-I know it makes very little sense. Wow, 666 words! :)  
**


	3. A Penguin and a Racer

**Hi, guys. Or should I say, hi, Solitary Shadow. C'mon people. Reviews make my day. R&R, guys.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Penguin and a Racer

The famous F-Zero champion sat on his bed, thinking. He loved helping people, and one man was on his scope.

Luigi.

Luigi had personally tapped his trophy, reviving him. He owed the guy. And he had a plan.

Captain Falcon had noticed his subtle attitude and mood changes around a certain female smasher. He knew his green-clad friend was infatuated by this certain smasher, and he wanted to get them together. Little did he know, another of Luigi's friends was trying to do exactly the same thing.

* * *

Dedede was talking to Luigi in Brewster's Café the next day. He was getting information about the other's love interest, slowly but surely.

"Wow, you really like her that much?" Dedede asked, surprised at what the plumber was telling him.

"..Yeah…I would die for her. She's just so kind to me," Luigi murmured, blushing.

You see, Falcon wasn't the only person that had noticed Luigi's dreaminess around this certain smasher. And Dedede also happened to want to help Luigi out. He made it his mission to get them together before the end of the tournament.

Having gathered enough information, Dedede downed the rest of his coffee, getting up to leave.

"I have to help Metaknight with a spot-check on Halberd, I just remembered. Gotta hurry, or I'll be late. Bye!" Dedede lied, walking away. Luigi just ordered another coffee from Brewster, too content to be suspicious.

* * *

Dedede ran away to start planning. But on his way back to the Brawl Mansion, He crashed into Captain Falcon, who cursed loudly as the King sent him flying with his superior weight.

"Shoot, sorry Falcon!" Dedede apologized, the collision merely breaking his train of thought. Falcon stood up shakily, holding his head.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Falcon asked.

"…Well…" Dedede hesitated wondering if he should tell the racer the truth, "I just learned about a serious crush Luigi has, and I want to set him and his dream girl up. Happy?"

Captain Falcon smiled, putting an arm around the King.

"You aren't alone there."

* * *

Captain Falcon and King Dedede were up until nightfall, planning ways of getting Luigi and his crush into a relationship. It was a while before they finally came up with a good way- inviting them both to watch the sunset on the roof, and then leaving them together. Sunsets are naturally romantic to watch, and would probably give Luigi the courage to ask his woman out, and motivate her to say yes.

"Perfect." Said both King Dedede and Captain Falcon in unison, smirking at each other.

* * *

"_Luigi, Captain Falcon and I would like to watch the sunset today. It's been a hectic week, and watching the sunset would calm us all down. Want to come with us?" Dedede asked._

"_Um, sure. On the roof, as usual?"_

"_Of course."_

Luigi had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like there was something his friends weren't telling him. He leapt onto the roof anyway (Despite the fact that there were stairs) with a powerful Super-Jump. He loved sunsets, so even if there was some catch, he probably wouldn't mind.

He saw Dedede and Captain Falcon sitting on the tiles, as promised, but a third person was in between them. Princess Peach Toadstool.

Luigi walked over and sat down in between her and Falcon, his heart racing.

"H-hi Princess!" Luigi stuttered. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Luigi." Peach responded politely, still smiling at him. Falcon grinned at Luigi, and the latter was torn between running away and punching the captain in the face. But the as the sun started to set, Luigi's anger, fear and anxiety started to disappear with it. He didn't even notice his two friends walking away quietly.

"Wow…" Luigi breathed, the beautiful mix of colours in the sky mesmerising him.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Peach asked, inching a little closer to Luigi. It was (coughconvenientlycough) starting to get slightly colder.

"Yeah…Are you cold?" A small nod. "Here, take this." Luigi offered, holding out the dark green jacket he'd been wearing. Peach accepted it and snuggled up to him for warmth.

Luigi knew it. This moment was perfect. It was probably his only chance. He gathered up all of his courage, cleared his throat and said:

"P-princess, would you like to, y'know, go out for a meal sometime? I mean, y'know-" Luigi stuttered, nervous.

"…Are you asking me out on a date, Luigi?" Peach asked, surprised.

"Um…well…y-yeah…it's okay if you say no-"

"I'd love to," Peach answered, cutting him off again.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Luigi could've jumped over the moon.


	4. Young Love

* * *

…**Back again, peepz. Again, reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter four: Young Love

Mater hand sat in his office, watching the smashers from hidden cameras around the mansion. He loved the tournament he'd set up. It had brought together so many different worlds of people. He 'smiled'.

He'd seen Luigi and Peach on the roof together, very close. He wasn't a pervert or a stalker- he just loved it when people made friends or started dating during his tournament. It made the hand proud. This was the second couple to get together since the start of the Brawl Tournament. The other couple was Metaknight and Jigglypuff. They were so _cute_ together. _Ah, to be young and to be in love_…

He floated to the window, and looked out at the sky. The sun was almost completely set. He sighed and 'sat' back down at the chair in front of all the camera-screen-thingies, watching the smashers' progress.

* * *

Late that night, Luigi lay awake in his bed, thinking. He finally managed to ask Peach out, and she said _yes!!_ In his head was a mess of thoughts. Until he thought of one person.

Mario.

What was he going to think? Luigi had just snatched up his girl, and he doubted Mario would be very happy about it. But it _was _a kind of 'you snooze, you lose' thing. Mario had lost his chance, and Luigi knew why. He'd bided his time, acting somewhat emotionless around the princess, hoping that sort of thing would make her like him, because he was mysterious. Too bad Luigi spent his time being kind to her and getting to know her. He knew she wasn't that type of girl. He knew that she-

"…Hey bro…" Mario said, sounding disappointed. _Oh God, _Luigi thought, _He knows._

"H-hey, Mario…" Luigi returned, nervous. _How the hell did he get into my room? _Luigi thought quite absent-mindedly. (I bet that doesn't make sense.)

"Great job on scoring a date with the Princess. I didn't think you had it in you. I didn't even know you liked her. But anyway, yeah, congrats. That's all I came here for. G'bye," murmured Mario, still sounding disappointed.

"Sorry bro, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Mario said, perking up considerably. "There's still Pauline…" He added slyly.

Luigi smiled, glad his brother wasn't angry. He loved life. Even after all the overshadowing and Dimentio/Mr. L incident.

He slept very well that night.

* * *

Next morning, Luigi was nervous as hell. He was going on his first date and he really didn't want to screw it all up. _Why the heck would a beautiful princess like that want to go out with a nervous wreck like me? She's way outta my league…Maybe she was just joking about the date and she's going to stand me up…What am I thinking? She would never do something like that…And why am I worrying now? The date isn't even until 6:00pm… And why am I thinking like this? It's as if I'm thinking in a way that would convenience the a reader of my thoughts and give them information…_Luigi shook his head, breaking his train of thought. He knew perfectly well there was no-one reading his thoughts. King Dedede burst into his bedroom, followed by Metaknight, Jigglypuff, Marth, Captain Falcon and Link.

"**CONGRATULATIONS!" **They all screamed, giving the poor plumber a heart attack.

"GAHH! What the fu-" Luigi started, surprised.

"We're here to celebrate the start of you and Peach's relationship!" Explained Metaknight.

"Oh. Ok, then," said Luigi. The others started a mini- party in his room, spraying champagne everywhere. It was gonna be _hell _to clean up…

* * *

Later that day, after a nice party/celebration thing, Luigi was sitting at a table in _Ristorante Italiano. _He and his date were talking about random things they'd seen happen in the Tournament, such as Mr. Ressetti thrusting a pick axe into K.K. Slider's head, as they ate…whatever they were eating.

The subject changed from pick-axe-to-head action to the Brawl scores.

"You did really well this week. You scored seventh out of thirty-five!" Peach praised.

"Oh, come on, Peach. You got eighth," He returned, smiling.

Peach smiled. She really loved Luigi. For multiple reasons. He was modest, taller than her, intelligent, and kind. She didn't know he liked her back, though. It was such an overwhelming surprise when he'd asked her on a date. She didn't show it, though. She liked hiding her true emotions like that. Whenever she got rescued, she'd be so happy she could explode. She didn't show it, and neither did Mario. They…sorta…cancelled each other out. She herself didn't know why she liked hiding her feelings (not always, but most of the time), but she did, and that was that. It was probably a mental thing.

Peach was suddenly snapped back into reality. Luigi had been calling her name in that soft voice of his…(Mental dreamy sigh) No! She shook herself back into reality before she started daydreaming again. She then wondered how long she had been 'out of it' for…

Then she noticed a dessert in front of her. It was a wine glass full of granita. A sort of Italian sorbet.

"Wow, it's lovely…" Peach stated dreamily. It was crunchier than sorbet, but still delicious in every way.

"I know. That's the reason I got it," Luigi chuckled. The rest of the dessert was eaten mainly in silence, the young couple enjoying the others' company alone.

* * *

Luigi walked with the princess back to the mansion, talking about random things. On the way they saw Meta Knight and Jigglypuff stargazing together. The two were so sweet together…

Luigi and Peach arrived at the doors of the Mansion. Luigi fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. He opened one and gestured for Peach to enter. He followed in after her. They held hands as they walked up the main staircase and towards the halls filled with bedrooms. The rooms were sorted so that people from the same universe were near each other. They were in the 'Marioverse' as it was often called (Much to Peach's, Luigi's and especially Bowser's disdain), so their bedrooms were all next to each other (Luigi was in between Peach and Bowser.).

"Goodnight, Peach," Luigi said softly. Peach was silent for a moment.

Until she suddenly leaned forwards, kissing Luigi on the lips. He was surprised at first, but tenderly returned it. Peach broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled at him lovingly.

"Goodnight, sweetie!" She said, smiling at him once more before going into her room.

Luigi stood in place, surprised and dreamy at the same time. He finally decided to go into his room and get some sleep.

What a night…

* * *

**I'm not sure about this one-I'm not great with Italian food either, as you can see. I hope you enjoy, though. R&R. C'mon-I know you want to…Just press the lavender button…**


	5. Dreams of a King

**Hiya. Thanks anyone who has reviewed. I love your kind comments. **

**Summary: The Smash Bros. tournament does have its fun and laughs, but it can't all be sunshine and lollipops.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams of a King

King Dedede was walking through a large field of dark-blue nothingness, hammer-less. The place was dark, but illuminated somehow. But something apart from the general insane layout of the dimension just wasn't right. There was too much silence. He couldn't take it much longer.

"H-hello?" The King called quietly, his loud voice having died with his confidence and bravery. The colouring of wherever he was suddenly flashed purple…

…But no-one answered Dedede's call. He yelled out again, slightly louder this time. Link appeared slowly out of the shadows. But something was…off about him. This became more apparent to the king as he approached. Link's face was serious, and unforgiving.

"How dare you," He uttered, seething. The King just looked confused.

"How dare you come bother us, after what you did…" He said venomously. He simply gave the king a death glare that could kill, and walked away into the darkness.

Dedede, now very frightened and bewildered, just stood in place, thinking of Link's harsh words. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. So he just decided to continue on.

Soon after he started walking, he found the crying form of Princess Peach. Acting quickly, he decided to try and help her, and maybe find out what was wrong. He held out one of his large hands, only to find Peach slapping it away from her.

"Y-you were our friend…we trusted you…how could you do this?!" She cried, collapsing to the floor and crying he heart out. But, like Link, she slowly disappeared into nothingness. Dedede was suddenly panic-stricken. What had he done? Had he hurt somebody? Had he…_Killed_ someone? He ran into the darkness again, and passed Snake, who was angrily tossing a grenade up and down, some sort of RPG over his shoulder, Marth, who brandished his sword, ready to stab him, Metaknight, who just glared at him, the crying forms of Kirby and Jigglypuff in his arms, and he finally reached his destination.

There was a hospital bed in front of him, being blocked from view by Mario and Dr. Mario.

Mario just punched Dedede in the head, and walked back over to the bed, and Doctor Mario just looked at him, a serious and disappointed expression on his face.

"Why did you do it?" Dr. Mario asked simply, staring at him.

"Do what?" Dedede asked, frightened at what the answer would be.

"This…" Dr. Mario said, moving out of the way and gesturing to the hospital bed.

What he saw sickened him. Luigi was lying in the bed, a reddening bandage tied around his head.

"You hit him in the back of the head. Very, _very _hard." The doctor muttered.

Suddenly, the dimension flashed purple, and unpleasant memories flooded into his head.

'_Dee, what's wrong? Please? You can tell me…" Luigi pleaded._

'_No! I can't…I just can't…' The King replied sadly._

'_Please…I'm you're friend!'_

'_No!' Dedede shouted, getting angry._

'_But-'_

'_I SAID __**NO**__!!' Dedede bellowed, slamming a silently-charging mallet into the back of his friend's head. _

_Dedede looked satisfied, until he saw the damage he'd done. He saw the blood oozing from Luigi's head…-_

"NO!!" King Dedede cried, waking up suddenly. He was back in his bedroom. He thought back to the dream.

Is it possible? Would he hit one of his friends if they were annoying him? He shook his head, getting the bloody image of Luigi lying in that hospital bed, most likely in a coma.

He shuddered. He needed to learn to control his temper. Or he could actually end up maiming someone.

But he could still end up harming someone by accident. He _was _very powerful, and had once blown someone through a wall with a hard pat on the back.

He took all of these factors into consideration before making a decision on what to do.

* * *

Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar, Luigi and Princess Peach all sat at a dining table in the mansion, talking with each other.

"But seriously, guys, it's like he's avoiding us!" Captain Falcon said sadly, looking down. His good friend Dedede had seemingly been avoiding him. Captain Falcon could sense emotions very well, and knew something wasn't right with the penguin-like king.

"We all know. He's been acting that way towards all of us here," Luigi said quietly. He too was good with emotions. He _knew _there was something wrong with Dedede, and wanted to know about it, so they could sort it out together. But everyone at the table knew that all too well. They were all the King's friends- Luigi had revived him with Ness when they figured out that the King had good intentions when he knocked Luigi out, Peach was friends with nearly everyone due to her kindness and polite manner of speaking, Captain Falcon had Falcon Punched the poor king when he was at three-hundred and four percent damage (KO-ing him painfully AND breaking his arm (Doctor Mario helped him make a quick recovery)) (It was the Captain's kind apology and get-well gifts that made the two friends), and Olimar had once knocked a smash ball out of Dedede, broken it, and then KOed him with it. Again, it was the kind apology that made them friends.

"Look, let's just all look for him and make sure we stop him from escaping us," Olimar said.

"He's quite big, though-how _did _he keep on escaping us?" Falcon joked, lightening the mood.

The four decided to split up and search all of the places he normally hung out at- his bedroom, Green Greens, Halberd and Brewster's.

* * *

After a while, the short Captain arrived at Dedede's door. He knocked on it quietly. There was a small pause before the door cracked open slightly. King Dedede looked around, and then looked down to find Olimar at his feet. He gulped mentally, and worked on an excuse to close the door again.

"Uhh….This isn't a good time-I'm busy at the moment…" was all Dedede could think of. He started to close the door, when took a risk Olimar jumped between the small crack in-between the wall and the door.

"How busy can you be?" Olimar asked, not moving out of harm's way. Dedede just sighed, and opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking said and subdued. He was sitting at a computer, and Olimar was sitting on his bed.

"I want to talk…Dedede, we know you've been avoiding us," He paused, in case there was any objection. Finding none, he continued, "and we want to know why.

"Who is 'we'?"

"'We', is us," Falcon answered, seemingly arriving on cure with the rest of the group.

"We just want to know why you have hidden from us for the past few days," Peach said, a serious look on her face.

"…"

"Dee, what's wrong? Please, you can tell us…" said Luigi softly. King Dedede's eyes widened. He vaguely remembered Luigi saying the exact same thing from his nightmare.

Captain Falcon stayed silent, staring at the king's desk…or at least something on his desk. A book. On dreams that can tell the future….but the King didn't read very often, and he certainly wouldn't read about such a trivial matter such as foresight in dreams…unless…

Putting two and two together, Falcon quickly came to a conclusion.

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" Falcon blurted out. There was a short silence.

"…Yes, it was…but how did you know?"

"I'm psychic." Said the Captain jokingly.

"What was it about?" Asked Olimar.

"I was in a dark world of nothingness…I was very scared and lonely, until I found Link…But he was very angry at me. He disappeared, and I later found you (He looked at Peach slightly pointedly). You were very upset. I tried to help you, but you slapped my hand away (Peach pulled an odd face at this, surprised that she could ever do something like that, even in a dream), and disappeared. I got very panicky, and started to run. On the way, I found loads of smashers, just glaring at me…" Dedede paused sadly, the memory hurting him, "…and then I found Mario and Dr. Mario…Mario punched me, and then went over to this hospital bed. I finally found out that I'd nearly killed someone in a bout of rage…and it scared me. I didn't want anything like that to happen in real life, so I kept away from you guys…Sorry…"

The others were silent, until they all jumped onto Dedede in a fierce group hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you...Do you really care about your friends that much?" Peach asked. The King nodded, smiling. He guessed everything would work out just fine…

"We'll just watch out for your temper in the future, D-man!" Captain Falcon cheered.

After a while of hugs, Luigi paused. Something Captain Falcon said earlier had given him an idea.

"Um, Dee, Is there anything else that happened in the dream? At all?" Luigi asked, thinking.

"Well…Hmm…..Oh, the place's colour flashed purple a few times-"

"I KNEW IT!" Luigi hollered. He was met with confused faces. "Dedede, you have nothing to worry about. It was just Mewtwo, screwing with you're dreams!"

Most smashers knew Mewtwo was bitter about being replaced with Lucario, and he took his anger out on all of the smashers. Master hand couldn't control Mewtwo because he wasn't a smasher. He had full power. But Mewtwo didn't appear very often, so there wasn't much worry about him.

"Oh. I guess all I have to worry about now is how to kill that psychic kitty," Dedede joked, sending the four others into fits of laughter.

_I guess this wasn't such a bad week after all…_They all thought.

* * *

**It's finished and I don't like it! :P You can still review if you want to… The lavender button beckons…**


	6. Odd Courage and Decision Making

**/Nothing to say/**

* * *

Chapter six: Odd Courage and Decision Making

Mr. L wandered through Luigi's subconscious, his trademark smirk wider than usual. _Helping people can be fun…I should really try it out more often…_ He thought to himself. He continued to wander about.

Luigi's subconscious was like a giant house for Mr. L. With a gigantic library.

Yes, a library. Everything Luigi knew was in the form of a book on long shelves that stretched out for miles. Every little subject. The books were sorted from how much Luigi remembered of that subject. Every time Mr. L read a book in the mental-library, Luigi suddenly remembered whatever he'd read.

It was a very screwed up system. But not many people without mental conditions have an alter-ego stuck inside their mind…

Anyway, Mr. L was just wandering around the library. Until he found a certain section that he hadn't managed to notice somehow. It was on the people Luigi knew. 'Mario' was by far the longest, a whopping four-thousand pages long. Mr. L flipped through it (having a slight amount of trouble holding the exceedingly heavy book in one hand) blandly. He found out a few facts that don't need to be discussed. And one fact that he laughed at. Loudly.

He set it down and looked through the section…Solid Snake, Dedede, Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar…Princess Daisy…..

He stopped. He found a book labelled 'Peach' He grinned and took the book. It was about one-thousand pages long. A sofa materialized out of nowhere, which he sat in and opened the book. He looked at the contents and opened it to the 'relations' page.

_Important Relations:_

_Mario: Princess Peach had a crush on Mario for a few years. Seeing how he never really made much contact with her, physically or emotionally, she got over her crush on him and looked for a new love._

_Yoshi: Peach is great friends with Yoshi. They had a lot in common and started talking a lot._

_Bowser: Peach surprisingly doesn't hate Bowser, despite the numerous kidnappings. He has settled down recently and they are more friends if anything._

_Toad: Peach's guards, subjects and friends. They make very good company when she is down._

Mr. L's eyes widened slightly as he looked farther down the page.

_Mr. L: Despite the fact that their first encounter was when Mr. L attacked Peach, Mario and Bowser, she likes him quite a lot. This is possibly for the helpful information he managed to pass on to Luigi, or the fact that he is Luigi inside. She could even see a good side of him despite his dark exterior._

This statement made him smile. A genuine, pleased smile. He read on.

_Luigi: Peach's current boyfriend. After giving up on Mario, Peach slowly developed a crush on Luigi. She loved his kindness and gentleness. They also have a lot in common, like their mutual love for nature. Peach found out his love for nature when she visited his mansion- he had tame piranha plants growing in his front lawn. Ever since then they have frequently visited each other. This resulted in their current relationship._

Mr. L put the book down, feeling proud. During his date, Luigi had wondered where he'd gotten the courage to ask Peach out. Mr. L had lent him some of his own overflowing courage, thus starting the relationship. He liked helping people. His white, evil eyes flashed blue for a second.

* * *

Luigi himself was in the mansion's living room with Peach. They were sitting on a two-person sofa, just sitting and cuddling each other. They were both quite tired, having just finished a team Brawl.

They were also oblivious to a certain someone spying on them. Mario Mario sat unoriginally in a conveniently placed vent, spying on his brother and his crush.

Yes. His crush. He'd started brooding after telling Luigi everything was alright. And he'd found out that he couldn't get over his crush on Peach. If they fell out for a second, Mario denied it, but knew in his heart he'd be there to win Peach over. _But could I possibly do such a selfish thing? I love Luigi…I want to make him happy…And going through with this would have just the effect I wouldn't want…_

Mario had been angry that, after years of work trying to win Peach's affections, his own brother had just snapped her up. He'd thought of a way to break them up but it would be incredibly selfish of him. He'd stolen Luigi's spotlight a few times, but stealing the love of his life would be an entirely different matter.

But Mario also knew that Pauline wouldn't take him back after years of absence. And another matter was how he'd even _get _to the real world to ask her out.

Rosalina was out of the question. He got the feeling she didn't like something about him…and the way she spoke to Luigi in a far softer voice than the way she spoke to him…

Mario vaguely wondered how she'd take the news of Luigi's relationship…

Daisy…hmm, Daisy has a gigantic crush on Luigi…But he could possibly change her mind…

Mario had been thinking of his options for so long, he hadn't noticed Luigi and Peach walking away (Peach still holding one of Luigi's arms). He cursed inwardly, and crawled back the way he came from in the vent.

And then fate decided to play a cruel trick.

"Mario…Calling in Mario for a spontaneous Cruel Brawl…If you aren't in the Cruel Lobby in five minutes, you will face the consequences…" Master Hand announced via intercom.

Mario was lucky there was no-one near the vent to hear what he'd said.

* * *

**Blahh, this chapter is soo bad and random… X . X The next one will be better, I swear! **


	7. Discoveries

**I should stop with author's notes…I'm bad with them…**

**If you haven't played Super Paper Mario, you won't get much of this.**

**Luigi:…(Is absent)**

**Damn! My recently-hired disclaimer is MIA…I'll do it myself… I own nothing! Probably not even my own ideas…**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Discoveries

* * *

Metaknight, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Link, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Solid Snake and Peach were in Final Destination's Spectator lobby. Dedede was in a brawl elsewhere, so he couldn't see what was about to occur.

The aforementioned group were watching Mario and Luigi fight each other. It was a five-stock match. The only items were Smash Balls, set on 'low'.

Mario was winning the match. Luigi had lost two of his stock, while Mario had lost only one. And Luigi was at high damage as well. Luigi let out a sigh of frustration as Mario sped forwards, tripping Luigi with a sliding kick. Luigi countered with a break-dancing attack, before following up with a mid-air karate-chop and a flip-kick.

* * *

In Luigi's Subconscious, Mr. L had given up hope on Luigi winning. He could see the brawl from Luigi's perspective, and it wasn't going well.

Mr. L, unlike most would think, didn't hate his counterpart. In fact, he rather liked him. He'd first been alone when he was 'born', and when he'd first met the kind heart he was created from, he didn't feel alone anymore. Despite his personality, Mr. L _did _have feelings and emotions.

The black-clad mechanic sighed, rubbing his temple, frustrated at his alter-ego's terrible performance. Some books appeared in front of him. One was on Mario. He shrugged an began to read it...

* * *

Back with the brawl, Luigi had lost another stock, as had Mario. He was still losing…

A bright flash broke his train of thought. A ball of energy appeared, flashing in all the colours of the spectrum. Luigi gasped.

A Smash Ball. The things could completely turn the brawl around. He could either even up with Mario if he broke it, or start losing even more if Mario broke it.

The Mario brothers both leapt for the smash ball. Luigi thanked his superior jumping skills, as they allowed him get to it first. He attacked the ball with a flip-kick, damaging it. He leapt off of Mario's head and attacked the ball again, breaking it. His eyes glowed white-green as the familiar surge of energy went through his body…

* * *

Mr. L was furious. He hadn't known much about Mario-all he'd known was that he had been created with a powerful dislike for the man. Now he knew why he hated him.

The things he'd read…He couldn't believe it. As he got angrier, Mr. L felt the dangerous, reckless part of his personality being reawakened…

Luigi was about to unleash the Negative Zone, when he suddenly paused. He let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground, holding his head.

* * *

Everyone in the spectator's lobby gasped at what they were seeing. What was happening?!

* * *

Luigi felt an odd numbing sensation take over his body…he started to lose consciousness…

Mr. L had taken over.

On Final Destination, Luigi's limp-yet-glowing form was surrounded by a black aura.

Peach watched, a feeling of dread washing over her. She felt his presence…But how…..?

The black aura cleared away. Mr. L stood up slowly.

Mario was paralyzed with fear. How could Mr. L be here? What the hell was going on? He's dead! Thousands of thoughts were rushing through Mario's mind…

Mario vaguely noticed Mr. L walking towards him slowly…

He was only awakened from his panicked thoughts when he realised Mr. L was right in front of him, giving him a look that could kill. He uttered only seven words.

"I am going to _kick- your- ass!_" With a sadistic, evil grin, Mr. L unleashed his Final Smash.

* * *

**And that's it for the end of the chapter. Aren't I evil?**

…**Just kidding! Read on…**

* * *

Brobot L-Type ver. 02 rocketed onto the stage as Mr. L jumped into the air. He landed in the cockpit, setting some control levers so he could start wreaking havoc.

Mario looked upon the new robot, rooted to the spot with fear. It had more missile launchers in it, and more laser guns. It also looked far more sturdy than before.

Mr. L gave a crazed grin before bushing a series of buttons and moving some levers.

Brobot rushed forwards, slamming a metal fist into the plumber. It followed up with a series of powerful green lasers and missiles. It flew up towards the flying plumber and stomped him down into Final Destination. The sheer power of its attack left Mario in a small crater. But Brobot wasn't finished. It flew downwards at unreal speeds, doing a flip before slamming feet-first into the crater Mario's body had created, widening it. It flew out and fired a barrage of lasers and missiles into the crater, before its time ran out. Mr. L flew out and turned back into Luigi, who just looked at what he'd done, speechless.

Mario was in more pain than he'd ever been in before. He knew he'd broken lots of bones just with the first punch. He could die if he didn't get immediate medical attention…

Luckily, Master Hand had seen what had happened. He'd rushed to Final  
Destination as soon as he could and carried Mario's limp, bloody form to the infirmary.

Luigi was transported out of the stage. His friends were waiting for him, surprised beyond belief. _They hate me…they must all hate me…oh my god…what have I done? _Luigi did the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. He turned away from his friends and ran, sobbing.

* * *

**How you like, eh? This chapter is just to show how unstable Mr. L can be.  
**

**I bet your image of my Mr. L has changed slightly, eh Solitary Shadow?**


	8. Discoveries Part II

**Next installment is ready…my updates are going to slow, guys…I'm very review starved. **

**This is so rushed and badly-written...  
**

**(Unmotivated)

* * *

  
**

Chapter eight- Discoveries Part II

Luigi lay in his room, sobbing. He didn't know how long he'd been crying for. All he knew was that his friends hated him. What had he _done?_ An idea then sprung into his mind.

Mr. L. He had to talk to his counterpart- know just _what _he had been thinking when he'd mercilessly attacked his own flesh and blood. Mr. L had managed to create a crater in the previously-un-harmable Final Destination. A. CRATER.

That _had _to hurt.

Badly.

Luigi shook his head and wiped his eyes. He had to enter his unique unconscious state to talk to his 'brother'.

* * *

Mr. L waited in the realm of Luigi's subconscious. He knew he was going to get a good talking-to.

He sighed, predicting what his 'brother' would yell at him about.

There was a green flash, and Luigi appeared. Without a consciousness ruling it, his body was now technically asleep.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?!" Luigi hollered, his temper finally lost.

"I was thinking about what a selfish brother you have," Mr. L retorted coolly, a blank expression on his face.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Luigi asked, his anger momentarily forgotten. Mr. L sighed.

"You _must _know that your brother steals your spotlight on purpose. He never invites you on any adventures anymore so he'll get all the credit and he brushed off the 'Luigi's Mansion' escapade as a freak accident," Mr. L explained, still calm.

"I know he does that sometimes, L, but was that _really _a reason to kick the holy living shit out of him?" Luigi muttered, surprising the other. Luigi _never _swore. Ever.

"You need to stop being so reckless and impulsive…" Luigi finished with a sigh.

Mr. L bit his lip, leaving the true reason for his violent attack unspoken. A genuinely troubled look crossed his face for a moment.

"Okay…whatever. Tell you brother I…I'm…" Mr. L said, unable to force an insincere apology for his actions out of his mouth. "You know what I mean…"

"Gotcha. Thanks, L," Luigi said, smiling.

The troubled look returned to the other man's face.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Hey sweetie!" Peach chimed, giving her boyfriend a hug and a peck on the cheek. Luigi smiled and hugged her back. They were due for a double date with Metaknight and Jigglypuff in a few minutes.

The aforementioned couple walked over to them as if on cue, and they set out to a lovely restaurant…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Mr. L was still troubled by his thoughts. He didn't want to risk Luigi and Peach splitting up, but he couldn't tell the former that it was his own brother attempting to do it.

He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples. He was so God- Damned stressed…

His eyes suddenly snapped open. A sixth sense he possessed appeared to be telling him Mario was about to do the unthinkable. He grit his teeth and intelligently calculated his options.

He could:

a)Ruin Luigi's double date by taking him over and stopping Mario

b) Attempt to alert Luigi about Mario's dirty plan

c) Try to figure out another option

Mr. L went with option c and concentrated. He thought up a plan that would leave him unable to do anything for a while, but it would stop Luigi from possibly hating his brother for the rest of his life.

His hands glowed with energy.

* * *

Mario had snuck into Luigi's room and was about to, albeit hesitantly, carry out his plan.

When a green-ish-black light engulfed the room. Mr. L appeared in all of his sexy glory- I MEAN, Mr. L appeared in all of his glory, a separate entity from Luigi.

He shot an ice-cold glare in Mario's direction.

"What the _fuck _do you think you are doing?!" Mr. L swore, clenching his fists.

"What?! What are you doing here?" Mario stammered, at a loss for words.

"You better stop meddling in Luigi's affairs, Mario. Or you won't live to see your next birthday," Mr. L threatened, his voice low and dangerous.

"Who the hell do you think you are, threatening me?! Just stay out of my way! All you've ever accomplished was hurting my brother and his friends, so I wouldn't be lecturing anyone!" Mario snapped, his fists glowing.

"I could say the same for you! Don't you think you already get enough freaking attention?! You have the entire Mushroom Kingdom ready to kiss your fricking fat ass at your command! Isn't that enough?! Or are you that much of a selfish twat?!" Mr. L yelled back, ready to attack.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU VULGAR HYPOCRITE!"

"SHOVE IT, FATTY! GO EAT A SANDWICH!"

The two men started an immature shouting match, before Mario got seriously angry and unleashed a giant fireball attack at his opponent. Mr. L held a hand out and deflected the attack with a simple burst of energy. Mario swore and held his arms up to protect his face.

FWOOSH!

The fireball collided with Mario, burning him completely. Mr. L smirked, before realising why he was here.

"Just stop trying to steal Peach from Luigi, Mario. Or I _will _kill you." Mr. L seethed, disappearing.

Mario let out a feeble cough, before falling to the ground in pain.

* * *

**Clearing something up:**

**Due to Dr. Mario's unique medicines, Mario recovered in three weeks. Luigi made up with his friends after a long conversation with Snake. Luigi constantly visited his brother when he was hospitalized. K? K. **


	9. Kirby Sitting

**Sorry for the delays, guys, I've been having idea-al problems. Heh… '-_-**

**Captain Falcon: SHOW ME YOUR MO- I mean, the author of this fic owns nothing! NOTHING! No Me, no Mario, no Luigi, even no Dedede! But who'd want to own King Dede-AARRGH!**

**Dedede: I don't know, but I LOVE owning you! (Studio audience laugh)**

……

* * *

Chapter nine: Kirby-Sitting

Metaknight hid underneath his desk, hysterical.

Yes.

Hysterical.

Only one thing on earth could drive him into this state.

Kirby. He and Kirby's rooms were connected by a hallway, so that Metaknight could keep an eye on him. Kirby with a room on his own was chaos. But so was this.

Kirby had eaten thirteen pieces of invincibility candy. He was literally bouncing off the walls, completely hyperactive from the sugar-overdose.

A knock sounded on his door. Metaknight praised the stars mentally as he inched towards the door, keeping a wary eye on Kirby.

He opened the door (with a specially low door-handle) and looked up at his tall guests (Luigi, King Dedede and Captain Falcon).

"Help me…" Metaknight wheezed, almost collapsing to the floor tiredly. The only reason he had been hiding was because Kirby was trying to inhale him and his sword. He'd been too tired to continue trying to calm him. Where was Jigglypuff when he needed her?

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked worriedly. Metaknight simply pointed at the hyper puffball.

"Please…could you look after him for a while? I need a break…He's been driving me crazy…" Metaknight asked, not really caring about why the other three were visiting. He just desperately needed some peace. Captain Falcon started sweating. He was _not _good with hyperactive kids.

"Uhh…I just remembered…I've gotta uhh…de-fluxify the Blue Falcon's…uhh...flux capacitor? BYE!" Captain Falcon stated lamely, speeding away. _Thank God I'm the second fastest runner in the league…_He thought to himself as he escaped.

The remaining smashers stood in silence for a while, staring at the cloud of dust the racer had left behind.

"Well, I'll be glad to help," said King Dedede, grinning. He grabbed Luigi and dragged him inside.

"Thank you both so much…I apologize for any inconvenience…I'll be on Halberd shall the need for my presence arrive. Good luck," Metaknight said gratefully, swinging his cape around his body and teleporting away.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Luigi murmured as Kirby ran towards them. Kirby opened his mouth.

"Oh dear lord no…" Dedede muttered.

* * *

Metaknight sat on a chair in the Halberd's control room, enjoying the surprisingly quiet whirring noises the battleship made as it flew. His mid drifted onto the subject of Kirby. He hoped the pink puffball wouldn't give them too much trouble…but he also half expected to find Kirby bound and gagged when he came back. He shook his head, getting the thought out of his mind.

* * *

Kirby ran around the now-trashed room, A smaller version of King Dedede's hat atop his head. He could now cause more havoc with the King's more powerful inhale attack. But they were lucky Kirby hadn't copied Luigi. Everything would be ablaze by now…

"How can Meta put up with this?" Luigi wailed, taking a small break from trying to remove the hat from Kirby.

"I-I don't know…" King Dedede muttered, tired, "wait, I have an idea…"

Luigi looked up at the penguin, his sapphire eyes wide.

"Really? Great, maybe w--??" Luigi was cut off suddenly as Dedede picked him up. The King leant back before hurling his friend full pelt at the puffball, arousing a scream from the green-clad plumber.

WHAP!

Luigi struck Kirby heavily, knocking the red hat off of the puffball's head. It disappeared immediately. The hit did more harm to Luigi than it did to Kirby, due to his squashy, marshmallow-esque body.

"Ugh…." Luigi groaned, disorientated.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked his hyperactivity wearing off. He got up and studied his surroundings. "Poyo…" Kirby muttered sadly, hanging his head in shame at his 'performance'.

"Kirby! You're back!" Dedede yelled happily, leaping onto the puffball and squeezing him in his much-feared trademark bear hug.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed cutely, enjoying the attention.

Luigi shook his head, coming back to his senses.

"It worked! Kirby's back!" Luigi cried, helpfully fulfilling his life-long dream of being Captain Obvious. Luigi took Kirby from Dedede, hugging him.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby giggled, hugging him back.

* * *

There was a loud bang on the metal doors of the control room. Metaknight woke up sharply from his nap, grumbled something incoherently and opened the door.

A sleeping Kirby was handed to him.

"We finally calmed him down…" Dedede wheezed, tired from the long walk to the control room. Metaknight smiled for a while, happy, before a certain realisation hit him. One of his eyes twitched.

"How on earth did you get onto my ship?" Metaknight asked, disturbed.

"I…we…uh…"

All three of them slowly turned to face the 'fourth wall', disturbed expressions on their faces.


	10. Strength

**I OFFICIALLY LOVE KING DEDEDE. Now that that's out of the way, here's the disclaimer.**

**Dedede: This author doesn't own Super Smash Bros or any of the sequels, or any of the affiliated games. But she wishes she owned Luigi and I.**

**Damn right.

* * *

  
**

Chapter Ten: Strength

Luigi and Dedede were walking (or I guess in the latter's case, waddling) around the mansion aimlessly, just having finished a friendly three-minute brawl.

Luigi had, simply put, been owned. Mainly because good items had repeatedly spawned near Dedede…Luigi secretly regretted turning items like hammers on.

_Damn, do I regret leaving items like hammers on…_Luigi thought. But, on the subject of hammers…He'd been wondering something for a while now…

"Dedede, how heavy is your hammer?" Luigi queried suddenly, turning to face the penguin.

"Eh? My hammer? Well…everyone that's lifted it says it's heavy, but it's kinda light to me. So are the Smash Bros hammers. They're even lighter," Dedede replied. Now Luigi was curious. He personally found the Smash Bros hammers extremely heavy…

"Um…can I…uhh…can I try and lift it?" Luigi asked timidly- he knew the King rarely let go of his prized mallet, and he personally knew Dedede slept with it right next to his bed. He suspected he even slept clutching it sometimes.

"Sure!" Dedede almost yelled, dropping his hammer on the floor in front of the younger Mario brother. Luigi winced at the loud 'thud' it made as it struck the wooden floor.

Luigi gulped. He was suddenly nervous-he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his best friend by not being able to lift it…but he tried anyway.

He grasped the hammer's long handle and heaved as hard as he could- and unfortunately, found his suspicions to be true. As hard as he tried, he could not lift up the wooden mallet. It didn't help that the object was just about as large as he was…He wondered how King Dedede managed to pick it up, let alone lug it around all day. In ONE hand.

He was far more powerful than he looked.

"Ha ha ha, can't lift it?" Dedede chuckled (Not in an unkind way). Luigi shook his head, embarrassed. "It's okay, not many people here can. Nice try, though."

Luigi panted slightly, surprised at how much effort he'd put in to lifting the mallet.

"How…how the hell do you carry that?" Luigi asked frantically.

"Easily. I did loads of training so I could get into the tournament this time around."

"That must be why you're so slow…N-no offence…"

"None taken. I know I'm slow. But I prefer power over speed."

"Too right…some of your hammer swings are stronger than the Warlock Punch…"

"Ha, thanks."

Luigi then promised himself something.

He_ would _lift up that hammer before the end of the tournament.

* * *

**A short little oneshot. I'll do better next time!**


	11. Bitter Rivalry

**Sorry for the delay- I've been having a few busybusybusy problems. And expect no more work from me until January. God, I'm actually talking to myself. Does anyone even read this fic? -_-**

***Hugs King Dedede*

* * *

  
**

Chapter eleven: Bitter Rivalry

"I've got a brawl with Wario tomorrow…" Dedede grumbled over the table, an odd expression on his face. He looked eager, anxious, nervous and angry all in one.

Captain Falcon, Captain Olimar, Luigi and Marth all gasped. It was common, common knowledge that King Dedede and Wario were enemies- not just rivals. They completely _detested _each other. What with Dedede's inability to get over a grudge _and _bad temper, and Wario's obnoxiousness. The pair's brawls were easily the most violent out of them all-Master Hand stopped pairing them up very often- and almost every match, one of them came out seriously injured-mentally (Normally Dedede) and physically (Normally Wario, but Dedede got his fair share of broken bones).

"We wish you luck, Dedede," Olimar commented, "D-don't do anything you'll regret- OR anything you won't regret but will be suspended for…" He carefully added.

"Yeah…Well, I've got to go meet Peach at my mansion," Luigi said, getting up to leave. Captain Falcon shot Luigi a sly smirk-one that the plumber didn't miss.

"No." Luigi said simply to the older man, turning to leave. "Good luck, Dee!"

"I guess we all should be departing. Olimar, Falcon, heika," Marth said, getting up.

"You don't need to use formalities here, Marth. Jeez, how many times…" Dedede said, smiling.

"Oh...right. Sorry, hei-- Dedede!" Marth responded, also grinning. "Goodnight!"

"Well, at least his English has improved since last time. The only person he ever spoke to was Roy in the Melee tournament. I do wonder who's been teaching him…" Falcon murmured, more to himself than the others.

"Yeah. But I swear everyone in this tournament can speak a second language…apart from Yoshi, and the Pokemon. Except Lucario…" Stated Olimar. "And most people's second language is Japanese. Coincidence…"

The three looked at the 'fourth wall' suspiciously.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie!" Peach squealed, spotting her boyfriend.

"Hey, Peach!" Luigi answered, joining her on his mansion's balcony.

"The moon sure is beautiful here, always full or not," Peach observed.

"I know. That's why I wanted to meet here. Just for a bit of stargazing…"

"Aww, thank you- you know I adore stargazing almost as much as Metaknight, Jigglypuff and Kirby do," Peach said, hugging her boyfriend close. "I love you"

"I-I love you too, h-honey…" Luigi replied, slightly nervous for some reason.

They stayed in the same blissful position for hours.

* * *

Alas, King Dedede was having a much different experience. He had been pacing around his room ever since he'd left the restaurant the group had been in, stressed out. He was very worried about the brawl that would be taking place the next day. He and Wario insulted each other as they fought, but Wario never seemed to be affected in any way by the insults.

At least, not nearly as much as the large penguin. His smasher friends had noticed that every time after he fought Wario, he would be in a bad, broody mood for days afterwards.

After a few more minutes of messy thoughts, Dedede decided to not lose sleep over the matter and go to bed. He changed into his mint-green pyjamas and crawled into his bed, clutching his hammer tightly.

* * *

Peach paced around the spectators lounge, nervous as hell. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt, but she did want to see the brawl.

As did most of the other smashers that weren't in brawls. The spectators lounge was always filled up when there was going to be a violent match up. And, of course, today was no exception. Almost all of the male smashers were crowded around the large television that the match was going to be displayed on, wanting to see some heads rolling. Bets were also going around, lots of the bets on King Dedede due to his balance of both fast and powerful moves.

Peach sighed. _Insensitive idiots…_she thought, referring to smashers like Wolf, Ganondorf and, surprisingly, Link.

"Hi, Peach. Am I late, or has the carnage started?" Asked Captain Falcon, frowning slightly.

"The heads are going to start rolling in about two minutes. It's a five-stock brawl, by the way. No items," Peach replied.

"Oh, good. Master hand has enough sense not to make it long. In fact, any longer and one of them may get done for homicide." Captain Falcon joked. Peach laughed, despite the serious mood.

"Shush! It's starting!" Hollered Ness. True to what Ness had stated, the King was being carried onto Final Destination on his throne by the Waddle Dees, and Wario had just crashed his motorbike.

"3…2…1…GO!" The announcer cried, setting the two enemies at each other. Dedede got in the first hit, 'poking' Wario with his spinning hammer. Wario recovered quickly, running over to the penguin and punching him in the stomach. Dedede grunted slightly, before lifting his hammer and attempting to slam it down onto his opponent. Wario rolled out of the way, shouldering his opponent when his back was turned.

"You're too slow!" Wario taunted. In the spectator's lounge, Sonic frowned, muttering 'plagiarism' to himself.

Dedede retaliated by jumping towards Wario backwards, and kicking him in the face.

"How's that for slow, beetle brows?" Dedede said, slamming his hammer into Wario before he could recover, sending him off the stage. Dedede jumped off after him, only to be caught in a Corkscrew attack. Wario grabbed the ledge, jumped off of it and head butted Dedede, knocking him farther away from the stage. Regardless, Dedede effortlessly recovered with two jumps and a Super Dedede Jump.

* * *

"This isn't going well…" Peach muttered several minutes into the fight, worried for her friend. Dedede was down by one stock and had 34 percent damage. Wario had all five stock, but had 115 percent damage.

"Don't worry Peach, I'm sure he'll bounce back," Captain Falcon assured, shooting her one of his dazzling smiles. As if on cue, a large explosion was heard accompanied by a 'Doh!' from Wario.

"I sure hope he can…"

* * *

"Cheap shot, fatty," Wario commented, irritated.

"You? Calling ME fat? Ha, you must be joking,"

"Hey, I'M not the one that creates a large 'slam' noise whenever I touch the ground, you overweight excuse for a chicken!" That one hurt Dedede's pride.

"I'm NOT a chicken, I'm a PENGUIN! And penguins are very respectable creatu-"

"Save it for the operating table- when I'm done with you I'm sure Doctor Mario would love to be entertained by your lectures while he fixes you up!"

Dedede growled angrily, charging up his jet hammer. Part of his blue face was turning red from anger. Wario just laughed and ran towards the king.

Dedede unleashed his fully-charged Jet Hammer just as Wario got within range-but unfortunately Wario jumped at the last second, leaving Dedede to spin helplessly, unable to control the strength of the jet.

"Ha ha ha!" Wario cried, just before hitting the King in the beak with his shoulder, having fully charged the move.

"GAAAAH!" Dedede cried as he was KOed. The king got off the revival platform as quickly as possible and hit Wario with another Jet-hammer move, hitting him a ways away from the stage.

"Hmph" Dedede huffed, before realising his nose was bleeding. Had he really been hit that hard?

* * *

"AAAH! I can't watch!" Peach cried, burying he face into Falcon's shoulder.

" Don't be sad, Peach-it's almost over." Captain falcon whispered, patting her on the head reassuringly. True to his word, The two combatants had just one stock left, and were battling it out.

* * *

Dedede Charged his jet hammer one last time, regardless of the fact that he was on 127 percent damage, and Wario was on only 60.

"Trying that predictable-assed move again? Don't make me laugh," Wario taunted, charging his shoulder for the knockout. Dedede walked towards him slowly, the flames his hammer's jet was spewing turning from red to blue.

Wario unleashed his attack as soon as Dedede was right in front of him. Expecting this, Dedede jumped and let his attack go, knocking Wario straight off the stage and into the K.O. boundaries.

* * *

"The winner is: King Dedede!" A mix of cheers and sighs of disappointment spread through the spectators lounge, before looks of confusion and questions took over.

Why?

Dedede wasn't in the results stage…

* * *

Luigi ran through the mansion's grounds, checking every stage for his blue friend. He's seen him missing from the results stage on a TV shortly after his brawl had ended, and was frantically searching for him. Smashers instantly got transported to the results stage after a match- where could he have gone? Had the system malfunctioned? Or had he had a sudden urge to leave Final Destination straight after the match's end? Luigi couldn't make sense of it, and he was starting to get irked. He's checked fifteen stages and was getting very tired-where was he?

Luigi was slightly apprehensive about checking this stage, but decided to anyway. Shadow Moses Island. It wasn't likely that the King would be there, but he tried it anyway.

Luigi jogged around the stage for a while, when just as he was about to leave, a large siren was heard (And a curse word) and the spotlights fixed themselves on a certain spot in the lower-left corner.

"Dedede!" Luigi cried, finding his friend huddled in one of the metal corners of the stage, shaking slightly.

"Dedede, what happened? Did you leave?" A nod. "Why?"

"…" Dedede turned to face the plumber, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Was it…anything Wario said?" A nod. Luigi sighed, "you shouldn't listen to anything that butt-head says."

"I-I know, but I've never had very thick skin for insults…" Dedede stuttered, forcing down tears.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can kick his fat ass twice as hard next time I fight him," Luigi offered, smiling softly at the penguin. Dedede smiled sadly, still very teary-eyed. Luigi looked at him for a while, thinking of something to say, beforevnoticing something- more, a lack of something- about the King's chest. He was missing his pale yellow…garment, exposing pale yellow feathers.

"What happened to your…um…shirt….thing?" Luigi questioned awkwardly, staring rather pointedly at Dedede's chest.

"It got burned by the sparks of my hammer's jet…I took it off," Dedede mumbled.

"I could fix it sometime if you want. I mean the hammer,"

"I'd like that,"

"Great!" Luigi said loudly, before stretching his arms out to his sides, "Hug, please"

Dedede smirked, before obliging and cuddling his friend. Luigi was surprised at how warm the other was, especially considering the fact that it was snowing. But, he soon dropped his thoughts and settled for nuzzling into the penguin's soft, downy feathers.

Snake sat in a surveillance room in Shadow Moses, his eye twitching at the odd exchange happening at the lower-left corner of the stage. _Disturbing…_ He thought, before shaking the image out of his head and getting back to his duties.


End file.
